


It Just Makes Sense

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jesse and Carisi Bonding, Sick Character, emergency contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: When Jesse gets sick at school, and Amanda is stuck at work, Carisi offers to help.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	It Just Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first SVU fanfic and my first Rollisi fanfic so I hope it turned out okay. I’m in love with these two and this idea popped into my head so I just had to get it down. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Nikka

* * *

Pocketing his phone and keys, Carisi slams his car door shut and jogs up the front steps of the school. He pulls open the front door and only takes a few steps inside when he realizes he has no idea where he’s going. When Rollins called earlier, she’d been so hysterical and rushed that she must’ve forgotten to tell him where exactly he was going to be going. He scanned the front lobby of the elementary school building when his eyes stopped on a sign sticking out from the wall a few feet in front of him. In big black block letters, it read: Attendance Office. Figuring it was his best shot, Carisi made his way towards the office and stepped in the open door. 

It was a small room with several desks clumped together off of his left and four chairs against the wall and below a large window on his right. The walls were decorated with posters promoting education and framed pictures of what looked to be teachers and students on class outings. A youngish woman sat at one of the desks and was typing away frantically at the computer in front of her. Her deep red curls were pulled into a messy bun at the base of her skull and seemed to be held together with two pencils. She was so focused on her screen that she barely noticed as Carisi stepped up to her desk. 

“Excuse me?” The young woman jumped in her chair and let out a yelp when Carisi spoke.

She threw a hand on her chest over her heart. “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I didn’t even see you come in.”

Carisi sends her an apologetic smile and waves her off. “It’s no big deal.”

“Right well, my name is Mrs. Sara. What can I help you with today?”

“I’m here to pick up a student. Jesse Rollins. Her mom called and said she was sick but she’s stuck at work so I volunteered to come get her.”

Sara reaches over to the far side of her desk and grabs a clipboard from a stack of wire racks. “And your name is?”

“Dominick Carisi.”

She scans the list until she finds what she needs and then grabs a pen from the jar sitting beside her and hands them both over to Carisi. “Alright, Mr. Carisi. There are two boxes below Jesse’s information. One will be for your signed name and the other for the date and time. Please fill out all the boxes accordingly.”

Carisi takes the items and scans the page until he sees Jesse’s name. He checks her information and his heart stops when he sees her contact info. Rollins is of course listed as her mother and main form of contact but next to that, in a row marked ‘2nd Emergency Contact’ his name is typed along with his number. In the box marked ‘Relationship to Student’ the word, ‘Father’ is typed out. He feels something when he sees that word but he’s not sure what it is. He signs the page as best he can with his mind so messed up from that one word, that he’s surprised when he hears Jesse’s shout from the room behind the desks. 

“Sonny!” Her voice is muddled up from having what seems to be a stuffy nose that she barely sounds like herself. 

He smiles at the little 7-year-old as he sets the clipboard and pen down on the desk. “Hey, sweetheart. I heard you weren’t feeling too good.”

Tears immediately begin to well up in her little eyes as she walks closer to him. She holds her stomach with both hands. “My tummy hurts. And my head. I wanna go home.”

Carisi feels for the little girl and instantly wants to protect her from the sickness so he scoops her up into his arms and lets her cry into his shoulder. Thanking the office ladies and grabbing her backpack from one of the office aids, he makes his way towards the exit and back to his car. Once he gets Jesse settled in her booster in the backseat and makes sure she’s comfortable, he slides into his seat, turns the key and takes off towards the Rollins residence. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long to get to the apartment building or get Jesse from the back seat. Grabbing his keys from his pocket he unlocks the front door and steps inside, locking the door shut behind them. He toes off his shoes and gets to work making Jessie feel better. While Jesse is changing into her pajamas, Carisi sends Amanda a text with an update and then gets busy preparing Jesse a bowl of soup and finding the bottle of Children’s Motrin he knew he’d bought last grocery day. He finds it and sets it aside while he finishes up her food.

“Uncle Sonny, where’s Mommy?”

He turns to find the little girl standing at the kitchen table having already changed and gave her a soft smile.

“Hey Jesse, your Mommy is stuck at work but is gonna try really hard to get home soon to see you, okay?”

Her bottom lip begins to quiver and he knows right away that the waterworks aren’t far behind. He flicks off the stove and removes the pot of soup before picking Jesse up and taking her to the couch where he sits down with her curled up in his lap. She tucks her head into his neck and holds on to him as tight as her little arms will let her. 

She sniffles while the tears fall down her cheeks, “I want mommy.”

“I know baby girl but mommy can’t be here yet. Is it okay if I stay here with you?”

Jesse nods while he rubs her back and holds onto her tighter.

* * *

Amanda finds them still together on the couch when she comes home 2 hours later. Both are fast asleep and she almost doesn’t have the heart to wake them but she knows how bad your neck can hurt after sleeping sitting up. So she unzips her boots and sets them next to his by the front door and then creeps quietly across the hardwood floors and over to the sectional. As a back thought, she pulls out her phone and snaps a quick photo of two of her favorite people and then slips it back into her pocket. 

“Dominick? Jesse? It’s time to get up.”

Carisi stirs and looks around groggily when Rollins catches his eye. He breathes in and sits up a little before remembering about the sleeping 7-year-old in his lap. Rollins chuckles at his predicament but decides to let him off the hook. She steps forward and gently removes her daughter from his arms. Jesse stirs a little but luckily stays asleep as Rollins takes her back into her bedroom to put her to sleep. 

He takes these few moments to wake himself up, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a yawn. 

“She is gonna be out for a while.” 

Carisi looks up as Rollins re-enters the room and takes a seat beside him on the couch. 

“Well, that’s good at least. Maybe it’ll help her feel better by the morning.”

Rollins nods in agreement. “Yeah. Maybe.”

She leans in closer to him and lets her head fall onto his shoulder. “Thank you again for picking her up. I know you probably had a case to work on or something.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I can deal with that stuff later.”

“They didn’t give you any problems when you were signing her out did they?”

He stiffens slightly but is grateful she doesn’t notice. Does he ask her about the information or just leave it be? 

“Dominick, you okay?”

The words are out before he knows what he’s saying. “Why does it say ‘father’ next to my name on Jesse’s contact information?”

Amanda’s eyes go wide. “What?”

He hesitates for a moment and when he talks, his voice is strained. “On her emergency contact information, you listed me, as her father. Why?”

“Oh, well, to be completely honest, it just sorta made sense. I mean, you always pick her up if I can’t and you’ll take her to school if I have to be in early. You even chaperoned one of her class field trips when I couldn’t. It just makes sense. Doesn’t it?”

He’s not quite sure how to respond. Of all the explanations he was expecting, that wasn’t one of them. He wants nothing more than to be such an important figure in both Jesse and Billies' lives that he finds he’s okay if this is the way it happens.

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

Amanda cracks a grin before snuggling in closer and reaching down to wrap her hand around the one resting on his knee. He turns his hand palm up and lets her lace their fingers together. 

“I love you, Amanda.”

“I love you too, Dominick.”

* * *

It only takes 3 years for Father to become his permanent title. He thinks about it every time he sees the silver ring on his finger or the matching one on Amanda’s. The knowledge makes him smile whenever he goes in to pick Jesse up and sees the hyphen between her two last names as he signs her out. 

He’s never worked so damn hard for a position in his life and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 


End file.
